Hallelujah
by nalunatics
Summary: This was a request on Tumblr "The tune was so sweet and melodic, it reminded him of the most beautiful sunny day, his cat's, Happy, purr, and the warmth of a family. " Nalu AU one-shot based on Leonard Cohen's song, 'Hallelujah'.


There it was again, that soft tune that sounded like honey reverberating through the thin walls of the apartment complex. It was every night around six o'clock that it started, sweet and fervent. Natsu could tell that the harp's owner was dedicated to their work because they practiced diligently everyday. Natsu could only guess that, during the day on the days when he didn't have work, they were off at practice, perhaps for an audition or for a solo show.

The tune was so sweet and melodic, it reminded him of the most beautiful sunny day, his cat's, Happy, purr, and the warmth of a family. When it first had started, Natsu had found himself humming along with the soft sound that traveled down through the floor from the apartment above him and harmonizing his voice to the song they practiced. Natsu would never allow anyone but Happy to hear him, but he often sang quietly when he was alone, in the shower, the car- he found it relaxing whether he was good at it or not.

Once Natsu had really figured out the melody the musician was practicing tirelessly, he found the words for it and began to sing them in tune with the harpist. It took him a while to figure out the song, but once he found the one that fit, he had felt excitement bubble in him. Sure, he wasn't the one practicing, but it was almost like having a secret friend to share the passion of music with.

" _Now I've heard there was a secret cord, that David played and it pleased the lord_ …" Natsu started low as the harp picked up. Right at six o'clock sharp. Natsu desperately hoped that whoever it was got what they wanted after practicing so hard.

" _But you don't really care for music, do you_?" Natsu smiled at the irony of the line. Natsu liked listening to forms of rock, but something about Leonard Cohen really spoke to him. His song was one that Natsu thought he could sing fairly well.

" _It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing hallelujah_." Natsu's voice picked up a bit as he got into the song that he had rehearsed almost as much as the harpist had practiced playing it.

" _Hallelujah…. Hallelujah_ …." Happy blinked up at him sleepily and yawned, relaxed by the song and the harp in harmony with each other. " _Hallelujah…. Hallelujah…_ " The harp still played on strong and Natsu felt as though the lyrics poured out straight from his soul; it was a relaxing way to spend his evenings. He was sure that some people probably wouldn't be happy to hear the same thing every night, over and over again, but he loved it. He had found himself rushing home if he was running late to make sure that he was in his apartment before six o'clock, it was something he yearned for by the end of the day.

" _Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_ …." Natsu sang out, his voice louder than before as he put his heart into it. The song being preformed on the harp made Natsu imagine an angel, long blonde hair blowing in the breeze, and a sweet smile on her face.

" _She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, and she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the hallelujah_ …" Natsu was taking in deep breaths for each verse, he had gotten used to the pacing of the song and was able to keep up unlike when he first started. " _Hallelujah…. Hallelujah…. Hallelujah…. Hallelujah_ …"

Happy purred in content, his tail over his nose as he lay curled up on the back of Natsu's couch.

" _You say I took the name in vain, I don't even know the name, but if I did, well really, what's it to you_?" Natsu wished he knew the person behind the harp. He wanted to compliment them on their performance and let them know how much he and Happy enjoyed their nights because of them.

" _There's a blaze of light in every word, it doesn't matter which you heard, the holy or the broken hallelujah_ …" The song was so sad and sweet, Natsu felt emotions well up inside him as he stood in the middle of his living room carrying out the words.

" _Hallelujah…. Hallelujah…. Hallelujah…. Hallelujah…_ " The final verse was coming and it filled Natsu with excitement, enough to belt out the song a little higher, and with a little more passion.

" _I did my best, it wasn't much, I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch, I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_ …" Natsu brought his hands up to his chest as he sang out loud in contentment. " _And even though it all went wrong, I'll stand before the lord of song, with nothing on my tongue but hallelujah…_." Natsu wondered what it would be like to find someone that made him so desperately happy no matter what happened. Someone that brought him to his knees because of their beauty and demeanor.

" _Hallelujah…. Hallelujah…. Hallelujah… Hallelujah…_ -" Knock, knock. " _Hallelujah… Hallelujah… Hallelujah… Hallelu_ -" There it was again. Knock, knock. The harp had stopped a few moments before Natsu had finished his verses. Knock, knock. Happy's ears perked up and Natsu finally realized someone was knocking on his door. Flustered, he quickly composed himself and rushed over to the door. He opened it in a haste, before looking in the peephole, and there before him was someone who took his breath away.

"The angel?" Natsu breathed out and the girl, long blonde hair cascading past her shoulders, an olive green jacket and tank top, and shorts to match, looked up at him in confusion.

"Er… Excuse me?" She squeaked out, a blush on her face.

"S-sorry… What can I do for you?" Natsu stammered and the girl smiled apologetically.

"U-um… Was that you singing?" She asked looking up at him through her eyelashes. Natsu's face immediately went red and he felt his body prickle with nervous sweat.

"O-oh… Y-yeah, sorry, I'll stop now. Sorry."

"No!" The girl suddenly burst out and then laughed lightly. "I mean, you sound amazing… I was just playing _Hallelujah_ onmy harp actually." She admitted and a lightbulb went of in his head.

"That's _you_?" He practically gasped and the girl looked taken aback. "S-sorry, it's just, every night… I listen to you play the harp." Natsu ran a hand through his hair embarrassedly. The girl looked up at him in an almost amazed state. "You play it so beautifully, I was so happy when I finally found the words to what you were playing."

"O-oh…" She squeaked out again and Natsu smiled down at her.

"I'm Natsu." He stuck out his hand in greeting. "Thanks for making my nights more relaxing."

"I-I'm Lucy. Thank you for bringing my harp to life." She smiled and Natsu chuckled.

"It seems like you're practicing for something important…. But if you have time, wanna come in for some tea?" Natsu asked nervously; he didn't want her to think that he was being too forward.

"I'd love to." Lucy smiled brightly up at him and Natsu lead her in his apartment.

"Hallelujah." Natsu whispered under his breath and closed the door behind him.


End file.
